


Tales From The Boneyard Division

by SunnyBot



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, Body Horror, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interviews, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Reluctant Impostors, Research, SCP inspired AU, Science Experiments, Slice of Life, The Skeld (Among Us), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBot/pseuds/SunnyBot
Summary: The battle between mankind and the parasitic alien Impostors has raged on for nearly a century, and the only thing that stands between humanity and total destruction is the MIRA Corporation. Two years ago, MIRA's Impostor Research Department discovered a novel phenomenon know as "The Reluctant Impostor", in which an Impostor inexplicably develops a desire to protect, befriend, or coexist with humans rather than to maim, eat, or infect them. Recently, a team of five MIRA Crewmates, two researchers, two highly trained agents, and a clueless rookie have been assigned to an off-world MIRA base in order to study the behaviors of four carefully selected "Reluctant Impostors". It is highly likely none of the Crewmates will survive.The following are a compilation of reports, interviews, and journal entries from the research project MIRA lovingly refers to as it's "Boneyard Division".
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue (First Entries)

Entry #1- Log Date: [REDACTED] at 0032 hours (12:32 AM)

Entry Type: Journal 

Author(s) Of Entry: Captain [REDACTED] (Codename: Crewmate Red)

_So... I guess today's the first day. I'm not quite sure what to write here. I'm not quite sure WHY I'm even writing here, especially this early. I guess I'm just nervous._

_It's weird. I've been out in the field for thirteen years (a helluva lot longer than any other crewmates could even hope to survive), I've seen some of the most fucked up shit those impostor bastards have had to offer, hell, I've been the only fucking survivor in nearly a third of my missions, and yet this... this stupid mission makes me nervous. It's not like it'll be easy for them to kill us, this place was built specifically to hold these fuckers after all, but... Why this? Why now? And who in god's name thought it'd be a good idea to shove four impostors into the same building anyway?_

_Ugh. I guess it doesn't matter. At least I know most of these people._ ██████ ███ ████ [Crewmates Brown and Orange] _were pretty excited as usual... well, ████_ [Crewmate Orange] _more than_ ██████ [Crewmate Brown], _but she's always been the livewire of the two, so I can't really blame her husband for letting her have all the enthusiasm._ _Lime's being more of an insufferable bitch than usual, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I'd wish an impostor would just eat him already. Don't get me wrong, the man's lasted pretty long out in the field himself, but I swear to fuck if I have to hear him brag about how he supposedly escaped an airlock or killed an impostor with nothing but his bear fists I swear, I'm gonna my flashlight so far up his ass he'll choke on his intestines._ _The rookie_ [Crewmate Pink] _isn't too bad, I suppose. She's a bit airheaded and definitely clumsy, but she's very sweet and always striving to do her best, so I'd take her over Lime any day. It's too bad the higher-ups decided not to tell her what's really going on here._ _Poor thing, she won't last a week._

_Anyways, we'll be boarding the Skeld tomorrow, so I guess I'll try to get a few more winks in before we leave. I wouldn't want to fall asleep at navigation, especially with one of those shape-shifting bastards prowling around the ship. You wouldn't imagine how many crewmates die in their sleep._

* * *

Entry #2- Log Date: [REDACTED] at 0600 hours (6:00 am)

Entry Type: Video (Transcript)

Author(s) Of Entry: Doctors [REDACTED] (Codenames: Crewmate Orange and Crewmate Brown)

*The camera turns on, the video opens with up to five individuals, all in varying states of tiredness and preparedness, all seated around a circular booth in a diner.*

On the far left: a tall woman in her forties with messy orange-red hair, brown eyes, and a freckled olive complexion happily drenching her pancakes in maple syrup [Crewmate Orange].

In the center left: a short man in his forties with greying black hair, hazel eyes, and a dark tan complexion holding a newspaper whilst eyeing the woman with an affectionate expression [Crewmate Brown].

In the dead center: a petite woman in her twenties with short curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and an amber complexion sipping hot chocolate whilst waving at the camera with a wide, innocent smile [Crewmate Pink].

In the center right: a tall, lean person in their thirties with a buzz cut, amber eyes, a large scar under their left eye, and a dark brown complexion silently picking at their food. [Crewmate Red]

In the far right: a tall, muscular man in his thirties with a blonde crew cut, blue eyes, and a pale complexion, bragging about his accomplishments with an obnoxiously proud expression [Crewmate Lime].

Orange: Aren't you guys excited! In a few short weeks, we'll be working with some of the most fascinating specimens known to man!

Pink: Do you mean like aliens? I thought we were just maintaining a new base.

*the table grows silent and everyone looks away from Pink for a moment.*

Pink: *sets her mug down and looks around in confusion* Did I say something wrong?

Orange: W-well...

Brown: *Clears his throat and straitens his posture* The lab samples, Pink. She means the lab samples.

Pink: Oh... *takes a long sip of her hot chocolate with a concerned expression before it brightens once more* Well in that case, I'm excited too! Not really about the samples and stuff, but I can't wait to meet the other crewmates! 

*Red chokes on their food whilst Lime shakes his head and chuckles under his breath. Lime turns to Red and whispers something in their ear, and Red responds by punching Lime in the arm*

Lime: Hey, what the FUCK was that for-

Red: -SO, PINK! I hear it's your first mission! How long have you been working at MIRA? 

Pink: Not long. Two months, actually! 

Lime: (chuckling whilst whispering under his breath) She's a goner.

Pink: What did you say?

Red: *elbows Lime* Nothing important, Kiddo. He's just being an ass. 

*the table grows silent once more, and Pink excuses herself to use the restroom*

Red: *turns to lime* What the hell is your problem?

Lime: Oh please, what difference does it make? Everyone knows the rookies always die first. Besides, you know as well as I do this entire mission is pointless!

Orange: What did you say, you lavvy-heid twat?

Lime: *Gets up and walks over to Orange* I said that this little charade of yours is a flaming piece of shit.

Orange: *Stands up to face Lime* You take that back right now.

Lime: Make me.

*Orange grabs her plate of pancakes and slams it into Lime's face, sending him stumbling backwards before he wipe the food off and lunges to retaliate. Red attempts to restrain Lime, however Lime grabs Red and suplexes them and sends them sprawling onto the floor. The two being grappling whilst Orange tries to pull Red away from the fight and Brown runs off to get help. Pink returns from the restroom and immediately runs over to the skirmish, begging Red, Orange, and Lime to stop fighting before the ruckus causes the camera to get knocked over, and the video ends*

* * *

Entry #3- Log Date: [REDACTED] at 2200 hours (10:00 pm)

Entry Type: Audio Log (Transcript)

Author(s) Of Entry: (Former) Captain [REDACTED] (Codename: Impostor Cyan)

Cyan: I'm just going to get this out here right now. I don't like this. I don't like having a collar drilled into my neck to "keep me in check" or whatever the higher ups want to call it, I don't like being utilized in damn science experiment without my consent. And I ESPECIALLY don't like being treated like a monster for existing! I protected my crew, damnit! I kill the other Impostors, and this is the thanks I get?! Why, I! -I-I...I'm getting off topic. *Cyan takes a deep breath and sighs*

Cyan: Okay, let's start this again. Codename? Cyan. Rank? Ugh... Test subject. Reason for entry? Post-launch report. The launch of the Skeld was both swift, and uneventful. Well... Almost uneventful... I have a suspicion Crewmate Lime is going to be a problem. Anyways! I am happy to report that all Crewmates, both Impostor and Human, have all successfully made it onto the ship in one piece. We should reach our off-world base within exactly three-

*recording cuts out for a moment, and the recording continues to the sound of electrical systems malfunctioning*

Cyan: Ugh... Correction! ETA would be three days if SOMEONE would lean to stop playing with the damn wires! I'm looking at you, Purple!

*Cyan punches a nearby wall, causing an Impostor within the vents, presumably Purple, to yelp in either surprise or pain.*

Purple: What, you think it was me? I told you I saw White earlier-

Cyan: Really, Purple? Is that seriously the best excuse you can give me? You know as well as I do that we don't even HAVE a White on ship!

Purple: *exits the vent* No, really! He was was just standing there... All creepy and murdery...

Cyan: Purple, if you aren't going to fix the goddamn wires, you can go. 

Purple: I'M SERIOUS!!! Cap, I swear to you there was a guy in White camping out in the vents somewhere-

Cyan: For the last time, Purple! There is no "creepy dude in White" scampering around the vents just to blame you for sabotaging the-

*the lights immediately shut off and a scream is heard from somewhere outside the room*

Cyan: ...Wires...Fuck, not again. 

Purple: Cap, what's going on?

*shuffling is heard as Cyan drags Purple out of the room*

Cyan: We're about to find out!

*recording ends*


	2. Incident #1: The Intruder (First Encounter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update, guys! School's been kicking my ass, but I'll get through it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Entry #4- Log Date: [REDACTED] at 2125 hours (11:25 pm)

Entry Type: Video (Transcript)

Author(s) Of Entry: Mechanical Engineer [REDACTED] (Codename: Impostor Purple)

*The camera flickers on, and opens up to Crewmate Pink sticking out her tongue as she fiddles with the camera, before her expression quickly changes to one of exited joy as she quickly realizes that the camera has successfully turned on. She immediately turns the camera towards her companion, an extraordinarily tall individual in a green space suit and a cracked helmet, with what appears to be hair or thin twigs and vines sticking out of the cracks in their helmet's visor. (Impostor Green)*

Pink: I got it!

Green: *signing* <Well done, friend.>

Pink: *giggles* Aw, thank you! Are you ready to go?

*Green nods before offering to let Pink take their hand, which she excitedly accepts before beginning to skip so quickly she starts dragging Green behind her.*

Pink: I'm really glad you agreed to come tour the Skeld with me! I know you probably already know what it looks like, but this is kinda my first mission and I _reeeeeally_ don't wanna mess it up, you know? Especially since it's a brand new base and everything, and-and...

*Pink stops skipping and turns the camera back to Green, who tilts their head in confusion as Pink sets the camera down next to them.*

Pink: Green, can I tell you something?

Green: <Alright.>

*Pink grabs Green's other hand and the two sit down across from each other, with Pink hugging her knees and Green kneeling*

Pink: Okay, well... I know it's stupid, but... I'm kind of scared. I know this mission's supposed to be safe, but this place... *Pink gestures toward her general surroundings* It's just... something about it makes me feel like I've signed my death warrant. I've heard stories... about the things _they_ do to people out here... I don't wanna go out like that. I don't wanna die.

Green: <I understand. That's how I felt on my first mission too.>

Pink: It was?

Green: *Nods* <I'll admit, it didn't go as expected. Some of us got hurt. We felt hopeless for a while. I even contemplated throwing myself out of the airlock just to be done with it all.> *Green pauses and starts shaking for a moment, before taking a deep breath and continuing* <But in the end, we survived. We did good. And you're doing good too. We can make it through this, okay?>

Pink:O-okay...you're right.

*Pink stays silent for a moment before her expression brightens as she grabs Green's hands again and jumps to her feet, bringing up Green with her. Green lets go and stumbles for a moment before catching themself and giving pink a thumbs-up when she attempts to help steady them*

Pink: -Are you sure? Okay. Well- No, you're right! We CAN get through this, as long as we stick together! *Pink heads back towards the camera and picks it up again* Those dumb old impostors can't get us ye-

*The lights shut off, and Pink goes silent. The video cuts out as Pink is heard screaming and a tendril throws her into a wall. The video cuts back in as something drags Pink behind an upturned table in the cafeteria. A lanky person appearing to be in their mid-twenties in a purple space suit and a grey beanie with yellow eyes, a dark brown complexion, and dark hair in short twists (Impostor Purple) comes into frame with a worried expression on their face*

Purple: *Takes the camera from Pink and moves it to the side* Shit Pink, are you okay?!

Pink: Yes? No... I don't know, I feel sick and my arm really hurts! Is Green okay?

*A chair is thrown over them and Purple ducks over Pink to keep it from hitting her. Cyan is heard quickly reprimanding Green, and an oddly apologetic sounding hiss is heard in response. Purple scrambles back up and peers over the table*

Purple: Do you guys need help?!

Cyan (from somewhere out of frame): Stay where you are! This thing might slip past us! 

Purple: *salutes* Aye-Aye, Captain! *crouches back down next to Pink* I think they'll be fine. 

*hurried footsteps are heard as Lime enters the room off screen*

Lime (off screen): WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HE-

*Several crashes are heard, with Lime and Cyan quickly going silent as the struggle between Green and the Intruder continues to be heard. Pink appears to start choking, Purple carefully shifts her to her side, and she begins vomiting. The Intruder laughs before it is heard slithering back into the vent. Green roars as they attempt to follow the Intruder, and the room goes silent for a few moments before Green is heard exiting the vent*

Green (off screen): _**Th͘ey ar̶e ̸gon҉e͞...**_

Purple: Gone?! What do you mean that thing's GONE?! 

Green (now in the frame): *crouches next to Purple and Pink as vine-like growths gradually retract into their space suit* _**I do҉ ̕no̸t ̷kn͢ow͝. I̕ c̛a͘n̕ no͟ ̕l͜o͟n̵ge̡r sm̷el̨l͢ ͠t͏he̕m...**_ *green hisses before punching the side of the table next to them* _**I̸t̛ ̢i͘s h̸app͘e͡n̶ing aga̛i̶n̷.**_

Purple: W-well, what do we do?! I've never fought a _hostile_ before!

Green: _**Stay͝ ͘right her̡e̛.͡ ̶I͡ ͜wil̕l͡ ̶w̛ake t̛h̷e ͞ot͡he҉rs͜.** _*Green gets up and turns to walk away before stopping themself* _**Is.͝.̷.̡ ̡Is Pink ͢a͟l̡r̕ight?̕**_

Purple: *checks Pinks pulse before nodding* She just passed out. I think she might've broken her arm or something.

Green: _**T̛ake her͠ and to͞ the m̷e̕dba͟y w͝h͞e͡n̶ I ̴g͜e̵t ̸b̕a̵ck. ͠Th̵e ̡I͟nt͞ruder̡ m҉ig̷h͝t co̡m̡ȩ b͜a͢ck̛ ͡w̷h͏i͠l͢e҉ ͘I ͜a̛m͜ ̡away͜.**_

Purple: *shudders* Red's not gonna like this.

Green: _**Oh̕, bu͟t̶ ̶you ̶w͘o̡n't͝ ha̧v҉e ţo͝ ̛dea͝l͡ ̛w͢ith Re̶d̷. ̵Y̧o͘u'l̡l ̵ha͞v͞e tơ ̴d̴e͏al w͞iţh ͞s͟o҉me̴o͘ne ҉far͟ wo̸r̶se̵.**_

Purple: ...What do you mean?

Green: _**Y͠ou͏'ll ͝ha̢v͟e ̨t̢ǫ dęa̸l͘ ͠wi͢t̕h ͜Bl̡a͜ck.҉ ̢**_

*end recording*

* * *

Entry #5- Log Date: [REDACTED] at 0221 hours (2:21 am)

Entry Type: Audio Log (Transcript)

Author(s) Of Entry: Dr. [REDACTED] and (Former/Acting) Medical Officer [REDACTED] (Codenames: Crewmate Brown and Impostor Black, respectively)

Black: What the hell? How do I- _SHIESSE_ \- Oh, it's on. Good, we can begin. Codename? Black. Rank? Test Subject and Acting Medical Officer _._ Reason for entry? Incident and injury report. At around 11:08 pm last night, we experienced malfunctions in lighting, electrical, and communications systems. The blackout lasted lasted for approximately seven minutes and twenty one seconds, during which an entity which we will be referring to as the "Intruder" attacked Crewmate Pink, throwing her into a wall before Impostors Green, Cyan, and Purple intervened. Cyan and Green fought the Intruder whilst Purple hid themself and Pink behind a table. Lime also attempted to intervene, but failed... to a laughable degree. The Intruder unfortunately escaped into the vents, where it hasn't been spotted since. During this scuffle, the Crewmates and Impostors involved sustained several injuries, the most severe of which being-

*Black pauses as a clicking sound is heard, before stopping abruptly.*

Black: The most severe-

*click*

Black: Of which-

*click*

Black: -Of which being...

*the clicking stops once more. Black takes a long pause before deciding to speak again*

Black: -Being hairline fractures in the radius and a ri-

*the clicking starts back up once more, and Black is heard shoving several objects off of their desk in a fit of rage*

Black: WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!!!

Purple: HEY, LAY OFF ME! IT'S JUST A PEN!

Black: THAT _PEN_ WILL BE GOING THROUGH YOUR EYE SOCKET IF YOU DON'T STOP!

Purple: WELL, _EXCUSE ME_ FOR BEING STRESSED! 

Black: _I'LL SHOW YOU STRESSED, YOU LITTLE-_

*Black is heard slamming an object (believed to either be a clipboard or a wrench) in Purple's face, before the two begin fighting. Red and Brown are heard entering the Medbay before a chair is heard making an impact against the wall*  
  
  


Red: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE???

Brown: _████_! [Impostor Black] Get off of them, I'm very disappointed in you!

Black: _ME_??? IT WAS THIS _ARSCH MIT OHREN_ THAT STARTED IT!

Purple: _I_ STARTED IT??? YOU FLIPPED YOUR SHIT BECAUSE OF A STUPID PEN!!!

Red: I'm gonna put _BOTH_ of your asses on house arrest if you don't tell us what the fuck happened!

*Black and Purple begin heavily bickering, which quickly devolves into yelling and screaming over each other, with Black doing so in German, and Purple doing so in english.*

Brown: Will you both please _BE QUIET_?!!!

*Black and Purple immediately go silent*

Brown: Look, I understand that this is a very stressful time for you all, but that doesn't give you the right to go attacking each other over this. Now, I want everyone to take a few deep breaths, and _then_ we'll sort out this mess. Alright? Good. Now Purple, I want you to head out with Red and start fixing the wires. I know you like going through the vents, so I want you to do some scouting. There may be something Green had missed. Black, Let me help you finish your report, okay?

Black:...Fine.

*Red is heard hastily dragging Purple out of the medbay while Purple loudly protests, and Black shuffles back to their desk, presumably with Brown in tow. Brown is heard testing to see the extent of the damage sustained to the recording device before allowing Black to continue their report.*

Black:*sighs* Let's see, where were we? This is Impostor Black, yada,yada,yada, intruder, failure to a laughabale degree- Injuries, right! The Most severe of which being hairline fractures in the radius and ribs sustained by crewmate Pink, though Lime also recieved a mild concussion. Now to review the footage to see if I can obtain anymore information regarding our crew's injur... ries...

*Black becomes silent as they start playing segments of the footage taken of the incident, before they pause on a certain segment, and presumably stare at the screencap displaying on the computer*

Brown: Black, what's wrong?

Black: ...Wake up the others. Have Green stand guard over Pink's cabin. 

Brown: Black, what's going on?

Black: I need you to call an emergency meeting. I know who the Intruder is. 

Brown: Are you saying we need to vote someone off the ship?!

Black: No... I'm saying we need to be ready. The last time I dealt with this bastard, we didn't prepare, and it wiped out my entire crew. I'm not going to let that happen again. 


	3. Emergency Meeting #1 (Subject: Precautionary Measures)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter ended up being shorter than I anticipated. I would have added more entries, but I think from now on I'll just do one entry per chapter to see if that'll help speed up updates. Anyways, enjoy!

Entry #6- Log Date: [REDACTED] at 0400 hours (4:00 am)

Entry Type: Emergency Meeting/Video (Transcript)

Author(s) Of Entry: Captain [REDACTED] (Codename: Crewmate Red)

*The camera turns on, the video opens up to six individuals seated around the main console in admin, staring at a seventh individual at the end of the room, who is standing next to a smartboard*

Seated on the left: Crewmates Red, Brown, and Lime, with Red seated closest to the individual at the front of the room, and Lime seated the farthest from them. Lime picks at the bandages on his head, seemingly unconcerned with the matter at hand, whilst Brown appears incredibly concerned, and Red stares intently at the figure in the far end on the room.

Seated on the right: Crewmate Orange, Impostor Purple, and a short but lean woman with red eyes, wavy black hair, and an almond complexion (Impostor Cyan), with Cyan sitting across from Red, and Orange sitting across from Lime. Purple appears extremely uncomfortable whilst Cyan stares intently at the figure in the front, and Orange stares angrily at Lime.

Standing in the front: A short, slightly curvy individual with shoulder-length ombre dreadlocks and a black gas mask hiding their face, standing respectfully with their hands behind their back. (Impostor Black)

Note: Green and Pink are not seen due to Green being tasked with guarding Pink in case the Intruder would return.

Black:Thank you all for coming. I apologize for waking you all, especially after the incident yesterday night. I have good news and bad news, and it pertains to the identity of the intruder. The good news is- I know who the intruder is.

Lime:*shoots up out of his seat with an excited expression* Fucking finally! Which one of these sorry little freaks do we get to chuck off of this deathtrap? *points to Purple with a devious smirk* My money's on you, shaky! 

Black: WILL YOU BE QUIET YOU IGNORANT LITTLE _ZITRUSSCHLAMPE_??? No, we aren't throwing the _arsch mit ohren_ , or any of the other impostors, myself included, out of the airlock. The only person here I am even remotely considering to throw out of the airlock is YOU, so quit threatening them or I'll shove a pair of crutches so far up your ass, you'll be puking out your own intestines!

*Lime sputters for a moment before angrily lunging towards Black before being tackled by Red, who pins Lime to the ground whilst berating him for his behavior. Purple nudges Orange on the shoulder before leaning back in their chair and pointing at Cyan, who passes a roll of duct tape to Orange. Orange smiles and nods before she pockets the tape and walks towards Red. She kneels down next to Red and Lime before presenting the roll of tape to Red, who looks confused for a moment before they experience a moment of clarity, and they give Orange a silent nod as she helps them drag Lime back to his chair. Orange and Red proceed to duct tape Lime to the the chair to prevent further interruptions. Despite this, Lime continues to emit muffled yells and insults from behind the tape covering his mouth. Red and Orange return to their seats, and Red nods to Black to continue with their presentation. In spite of Lime, the uncomfortable silence in the room appears to have been alleviated*

Black: *sighs* Well, if there will be no more interruptions, it seems that I must present you all with the bad news- This intruder also happens to be on of the most ruthless, violent, and cunning impostors MIRA has on record. And I know that both from post-voyage reports, as well as from... _personal experience_. 

*The uncomfortable silence returns, before Red clears their throat and speaks up.*

Purple: How bad was it?

Black: Most impostors sabotage the ship or start killing outright fairly early. The intruder- _White_ , he... *Black starts shaking for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing* He lived with us on our Skeld unit for months. We- we trusted him, we _depended_ on him, and that _bastard_ only made a move after he framed one of the other crew mates. The moment we had thrown them out of the airlock... I blinked, and then everyone around me was... *Black sighs* I'm sorry, I can't get into it. 

*Purple shuffles uncomfortable in their seat.*

Brown: So he's just biding his time then? 

Black: Yes.

Cyan: Okay, what can we do to avoid this then? 

Black: For the time being? No one here is allowed be alone for more than five minutes without supervision. Certain crewmates and impostors will be on rotation for sabotage prevention, guarding, and ventilation scouting. Everyone must be armed. Someone needs to report this to MIRA HQ so we may request increases in security measures. As long as we make it to the containment facility, we should stand a chance of survival. 

Cyan: But what if White manages to get passed us? 

Black: Then considering your combat skills, you, Green, and Red will be among the first to die. 

Red: *Stands* Then let's hope it doesn't come to that. *Turns to the rest of the room* Cyan, you're with Black and Purple. I'll group with Orange and Brown. Green stays with Pink. *Turns to Lime* If you can behave, I'll let you group with Black. 

Lime: *shouts a muffled "go fuck yourself"*

Red: *Sighs* That's what I thought. You're in my group. 

*Red wheels the chair Lime is strapped to out of the room, and the impostors and other crewmates follow suit, except for Purple and Black. Purple approaches Black with a distrusting expression on their face.*

Purple: Why didn't you tell us earlier?

Black: What?

Purple: Before we boarded this Skeld unit, you told me you saw someone in white boarding the ship. I thought it was just another crewmate. I saw him in the vents, but I thought he was just some creepy weirdo that liked banging around the vents. Why didn't you tell us earlier?

Black: It was none of your business-

Purple: Did you know?

Black: _Excuse me_? 

Purple: Did you know it was the same White?

Black:...

Purple: You had to have known that he wasn't human, right?

Black: I...

Purple: Did he smell like a human? Did his eyes look normal? 

Black: I don't...Shut up-

Purple: How did he fool you? How didn't you recognize him? Was he your friend, is that it?! 

*Black slaps Purple, causing them to fall back from the force of the swing*

Black: _SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!!_ I should have thrown you out the fucking airlock, you worthless _SCHLAMP_! *Black kneels toward purple and grabs them by the collar* Listen here, you BITCH, no one- NO ONE, has the right to speak to me that way! I have my own reasons for doing things, and I sure as hell don't have to justify myself to the likes of you, you spineless bitch!

*Black kicks Purple in the ribs, causing Purple to cry out in pain before Black gets up and walks out of the room. Purple stays curled up on the floor for a few moments before Cyan returns and drags Purple out of the room.*


End file.
